Perfect Partners
by blue252
Summary: Post-ep additional scene to 4x07 Cops & Robbers. Picks up after dinner at the loft.


Kate Beckett stood gazing into the cozy fire that Castle had going while he was saying goodnight to his mother and daughter. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have spent the evening with Castle and his family after one of the longest days she'd had since her return to the Twelfth. Even more so, she couldn't believe how perfectly at home she felt at the loft. Kate was used to being alone since her Mom's death. It was easier that way. No attachments equaled no pain. Or so she had thought. But, she was far past that now. She knew it the moment she'd heard the gun click on Castle's end of the call. She couldn't lose him. She hadn't bluffed on the phone earlier. She'd have pulled the trigger on that man without even thinking twice if it meant she could save Castle. If she were honest with herself she'd have done anything to save him. She was absolutely amazed at the truth of what he'd said…how perfect their partnership was. She laughed to herself thinking how she'd never have admitted that to him even a year earlier. But things were different now. The wall was slowly coming down. And she barely dared to believe that she also felt happier than she could remember.

"One hell of a day, huh?" Castle asked as he walked up beside her, snapping Kate out of her thoughts.

"One hell of day," she agreed. "But you were right Castle, this was better than going out for a drink."

Castle grabbed her hand, gave her a look that made her almost dizzy it was filled with so much love, and said, "I'm really glad you're here tonight, Kate."

She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand back. "I'm really glad _you're here_ Castle."

Her double meaning was not lost on Castle and the look that accompanied it said more than she could have ever put words to. Suddenly the room felt about twenty degrees warmer to both of them.

Still holding her hand, Castle pulled her to the couch where he had two glasses of wine waiting. A few months earlier, Kate would have protested against the hand-holding, the wine, his general closeness. It wasn't often that she let him in. But tonight was different. The last few months were different. As gradual as it was, they were becoming closer. Because for the first time Kate had realized she actually wanted to let him in. She was sick of the wall. She was sick of denying how he made her feel. Sick of worrying when the next Serena Kaye would steal his attention or even worse his affection. So here she was, now seated on the couch dangerously close to Rick Castle, _not_ wanting to run away.

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, tracing patterns up and down her arm with his thumb. She sighed contentedly and allowed herself to relax into him, letting the tension and stress of the day go. They stayed like that for a few minutes, comfortable in silence, just enjoying being close to one another.

Rick finally broke the silence and said, "You know, I was just thinking about when Trapper John had the gun at my throat…" he hesitated and looked at her questioningly. "How did you convince him not to shoot me?"

Kate thought for a moment, wondering whether to tell him the truth. But why not? She'd almost lost him today.

"I basically told him that I'd walk through those doors myself and put a bullet straight through his brain if he didn't put the gun down," she admitted.

"That's….so…COOL!" Castle exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "You're amazing Kate." He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

She laughed while simultaneously rolling her eyes at him. "Castle, only you would find _that_ 'cool'."

He chuckled and then grew more serious. "Kate, I know I joke around a lot but, I really can't put words to how incredible were today…how incredible you _are_." He paused a moment. "Being trapped in there was scary. I can't deny that. But I knew you'd do everything you could. I knew you'd find some way to get us out. When I heard you call my name it was like…it was like everything was right again in my world."

"Castle, we're partners. We worked together on this. Even apart, we were…together. And I couldn't let those men hurt you and Martha. I couldn't let her take you away from Alexis. She needs you too much." She stopped, took a deep breath, looked down and whispered, "I need you too much."

Castle blinked in disbelief. Had she actually said she needed him? The same words he'd jokingly said on the phone earlier that day. But with a much deeper meaning. He lifted his hand to her face and gently pulled her chin up so that she was looking into at him. He could see the emotions flickering across her face and in her eyes. He longed to kiss her. To show her how much it meant to him that she could admit that she needed anyone, much less him. But he didn't want to risk ruining what had turned into the perfect night. Moments like this gave him hope that the wall wouldn't be there forever and he wasn't about to place a brick back into it. So instead, he slowly bent forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and said, "You weren't going to get rid of me that easily, Beckett. I can't guarantee many things, but one thing I know is that you're stuck with me…always."

"Always," she repeated, more than just a statement, it was a promise to him. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.

She thought about how one day, a day not nearly as far away as she'd once thought, that wall would be completely gone and nights like these would be her reality instead of her dream.

"One, hell of a day, Castle."

"One, hell of a day, Kate."

They didn't move from the couch for hours, the fire flickering behind them as they drank their wine and talked. The long day was over and they were together. That was all that mattered.


End file.
